broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ebullient Adjutance
Ebullient Adjutance, or the Crimson Mercenary is a Freelance Mercenary operating inside of Equestria. History Not much is known about Ebullient Adjutance's past; considering the fact that he is unusually secretive about it, as well as the fact he always changes his story for some reason. It is best guessed that Adjutance had a rather dark background, mostly because of his morbid, (yet annoying) personality. Early Life Nothing is really known about Adjutance's early life, but is considered dark and foreboding. He isn't quite clear what happened during his early years as a pony, but it was considered that he had a rough background and was overall depressed. Later Life Parts of Adjutance's later life are also a little bit dark, as he rarely talks, (or keeps secret) of his early colt-hood. However, other parts are commonly expressed, and are not considered out of the ordinary for the most part. Apparently, Adjutance was part of the Royal Guard for a time before he coincidentally left for unknown reasons. Later it became known that Adjutance became a Freelance Mercenary, working for anyone who considered payment or benefits, and was mostly recruited by Celestia for other tasks. While unemployed for the most part, Adjutance is opportune to work with or for anyone, even if the person he is hired by is evil; or has plans to harm Equestria; (although is considered good by the public). Traits and Abilities Despite being a dark and generally annoying character, Ebullient Adjutance has a spectacular set of traits and abilities; ranging from magic -use to combat tactics and strategies. Adjutance also has a fair amount of knowledge pertaining to most subjects, despite the fact he could appear dim-witted in many situations. Magic Control Adjutance had a fair amount of knowledge how to use his magic, depending on what type of situation he may be in. Currently, Adjutance has proved to be able to levitate objects, make objects implode, or teleport short distances. Telekinesis: Adjutance has learned how to levitate objects using the power of his mind, capable of lifting objects without any sort of physical contact. This is the primary way Adjutance picks up or uses items, and when he usually does; the object is surrounded by a silvery aura. Teleportation: Adjutance can quickly travel short distances via teleporting. This is exponential faster than regular movement, as he can instantly appear yards away from where he was originally standing; making it a quicker way of traveling. Whenever Adjutance teleports, it leaves behind a cloud of silvery smoke. With these powers, (especially with his array of personal weapons) Adjutance can prove to be a powerful opponent; being able to use these magical abilities to his advantage. Equestrian Army Training Having previously been an enlisted officer within the Equestrian Army, Adjutance has sustained coherent knowledge and training from his time within the Army. Being taught to fend for himself, (with or without weapons) Adjutance was one of the best of his class for his physical prowess. Sword Training: Teaching himself how to use his magic to levitate blade and use it in a fight, Adjutance has proven to be a powerful combatant. Alongside his Equestrian Army Training, Adjutance has learned to use swords to their full extent; being capable of slicing incoming objects clean in half. Martial Skills: Adjutance has proven to be adept in martial skills, using them constantly to fight opponents who get to close or if he is left unarmed. Considering that he can already beat Rainbow Dash in the field of Martial Arts, Adjutance is an exceptionally talented combatant. Personality Ebullient Adjuance's personality can range from childish to immature, to dark and cold; from friendly and humorous, to bitter and cunning; as he appears to have two separate personalities. While his Bi Polar-like personality may be related to his past, Adjutance is unclear whether or not it is related to his childhood or early adult years. When in his first state, Adjutance his childish; yet humorous—acting oblivious to the world when he is clearly not, making him comforting and pleasurable to be around. In his second state, Adjutance can become someone everyone should avoid, as he could be cold and unforgiving; talking in a noticeably deeper tone as he joyful conversations would become stale and bitter. Trivia *Ebullient Adjutance is based slightly off of Marvel's Deadpool, because of Wade's unique child-like personality and unusual story which the author thought would mix with the MLP storyline interestingly. *Ebullient Adjutance translates into: Cheerful Soldier, which mixes perfectly with his story, personality, and previous/current occupation. **Crimson Mercenary, (Adjutance's alias) also translates into: Colored Hireling, which also mixes perfectly with his current occupation. *Ebullient Adjutance apparently lacks morals, considering everything he does neither right nor wrong. *Ebullient Adjutance is neutral, meaning he is neither hero nor villain; but leans towards good over evil. Category:Unicorn Category:Unicorn Pony Category:Male Category:Colt Category:Equestrian Army Category:Royal Guard